A Wilson, Core C (Data Management and Statistics) Summary The objectives of Core C are to (a) facilitate acquisition of shared data and project specific data for Projects 1- 5, (b) develop tools and procedures for ensuring and monitoring the accuracy and confidentiality of all collected data, (c) develop tools and procedures to aid the Principal Investigator, the Executive Committee, and the Scientific Advisory Committee in providing scientific oversight and administration of the Texas Center for Learning Disabilities (TCLD), (d) facilitate communication and sharing of data among investigators through state of the art computer networking and HIPAA Compliant shared, distributed workspaces, and data movement (e) provide statistical analysis and/or support to Projects 1-5, and (f) to collaborate with investigators in the conceptualization and execution of cross-project, integrative analyses from the current projects, including synergistic activities that might incorporate data collected in the prior TCLD awards. These objectives are organized into three specific aims targeting: (1) Data Acquisition; (2) Data Management; and (3) Data Analysis. Through these aims Core C seeks to enhance the scientific rigor and reproducibility of research throughout the center by providing investigators access to sustainable, cost effective, cutting-edge intellectual and technical resources, prioritizing quality control, scientific integrity, and productivity, and promoting advanced statistical approaches to individual study aims and interdisciplinary, cross-project synergies. Dr. David Francis, an experienced methodologist, is the Core Director. He will supervise all activities of Core C, working closely with other experienced methodologists (Taylor, Roberts, Cirino) to establish databases, supervise quality control, and perform statistical analyses. The resources of the Texas Institute for Measurement, Evaluation, and Statistics (TIMES) are extensive and will be available to the Center. The Core has the capacity for efficient, high quality data acquisition, sophisticated data management, and complex statistical analysis, with an established track record in all three areas. The project publications that involve data listed in the current progress reports reflect usage of Core C for data management and analysis over the past 5 years.